


Twister

by quietdreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gratsu Fluff Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreamer/pseuds/quietdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twister was a really fun game for Aki, until he realized what his parents were doing one night seven years ago was most definitely not Twister! Fairy Tail Future AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story inspired by a Tumblr post! Stop feeding my muse at such inconvenient times! Website is here: [http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/59453539118/miraculoustang#.VxCzkscg-gQ]. Note to keep in mind when reading this story: both tou-chan and otou-san are different ways of saying dad, which I found appropriate since the kids will be able to distinguish one dad from the other. Enjoy!

Gratsu Fluff Week – Day 7: Domestic

**Twister**

 

“And then this one big guy, the one with an eye patch, crept up behind me and took a swing at me from behind.” Natsu looked at the little pink-haired boy dead in the eye.

“Oh no!” The little boy whimpered, big brown eyes transfixed on the older man in front of him. “And then what happened?”

Natsu paused for dramatic effect. “He knocked me down!” This earned a gasp from the small pinkett and an eye roll from Gray, who was sitting right beside Natsu, trying his best to bite his tongue and not make any sarcastic side comments. “But you got up, didn't you, Papa?” The child asked, eyes shimmering with hope for a happy end to his dad's story.

The pink haired man closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly pensive. He stayed in that position for a few seconds before an ear-splitting grin spread across his face. “Of course! Do you think the almighty Salamander wouldn't be able to handle a sneak attack?” Natsu gave out a hearty laugh.

The response elicited a wide grin from the small boy as he stared at his father in awe. “So I got back on my feet and I yelled I-”

“I'm all fired up!” the small pinkett shouted out, knowing all too well his father's famous catchphrase.

Natsu smirked. “Exactly! And then I beat the crap out of all those guys single handedly!”

Gray couldn't help himself anymore. Hearing Natsu boast about _their_ recent mission together, with him taking all the credit for beating the criminals—he had taken down half of them—was beginning to irk him greatly. He had honestly tried to keep his mouth from spewing out snarky remarks, but he couldn't help himself anymore. “Natsu, why don't you tell Aki about how your motion sickness got so bad on the train ride back, you barfed all over the train attendant. Or how about when I had to literally give you a piggy-back ride half way to the house?”

The pink-haired man glared viciously at his smirking husband. Aki covered his mouth with his little hands, trying to muffle his giggles as he imagined his motioned sick father being carried by his other dad. It was quite the hilarious image to the five-year-old.

“Shut up, Gray! What did you do, huh?”

“I took out half the bad guys that's what I did!”

“I don't remember.” Natsu deadpanned.

“Of course you wouldn't, you short-termed memory flame brain!” Gray yelled back.

At this point, Aki could no longer contain his muffled giggles. He burst out laughing at the comical fight his parents always seemed to get into. Both arguing parents looked to their laughing child and smiled fondly at the sight.

“Do you like giving Papa piggyback rides?” Aki giggled, staring at Gray for a response.

“Of course not. He's heavy!”

“You're not exactly light either, asshole!”

“Natsu, language!” Gray scolded his pink-haired husband. Ever since Aki was born, both the Ice-Devil Slayer and the Fire-Dragon Slayer have had to watch their foul language around the kid. They had no intention of having their kid gaining a potty mouth at such a young age. They both had potty mouths during their younger years, but that was only because the adults at Fairy Tail didn't hold back their foul language despite all the kids running around the guild hall. They were not about to repeat that mistake.

Natsu covered his mouth in shock almost as if he could take the word back, but the damage was done. Little Aki had heard the word loud and clear and both knew what was coming next.

The small pinkett scrunched up his face in confusion and looked expectantly at both his parents. “What's a assh-”

Gray immediately flailed and cut him off before he could finish his question. “Hey, look! It's already this late? Time for bed.”

The raven-haired man got up from his seat at the dinner table and scooped up the five-year old into his arms. The child pouted. “But what about my-”

Gray cut him off once more. “It's a bad word and you shouldn't say it, okay? Can you promise me that?”

The little boy nodded before wrapping his short arms around his father's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. Gray turned back to look at Natsu, who was eating one of the left over chicken legs. It didn't surprise Gray anymore that the idiot was still hungry after eating the majority of the food cooked for dinner. He shook his head in amusement before throwing a comment over his shoulder as he started to walk towards Aki's room. “Your turn to wash the dishes.”

Natsu stopped midway through his ferocious chewing and groaned through the mouthfuls of chicken meat stuffed in his mouth. “Aww, man!”

Gray smirked. “Have fun.”

Aki lifted his head and looked at his pink-haired dad as Gray carried him off into his room. “G'night, Papa.”

Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled back at his son. “Night, Aki. Don't let the bed bugs bite!”

Once out of sight, the pink-haired dragon slayer let out a dejected groan as he began the long and boring task of cleaning the dishes. Asshole stripper.

* * *

 “...and they all lived happily ever after. The end.”

As Gray finished reading the last line of Lucy's latest fairy tale story, he turned to see Aki completely asleep. Reading him a bedtime story always zonked the kid out, it was the easiest way to get the usual ball of energy to fall asleep within minutes.

Gray stroked the pink strands back softly and kissed his forehead gently. He adjusted the covers, making sure he was completely tucked in. He softly eased himself out of Aki's bed, not wanting to stir him up after he had just fallen asleep and stretched his limbs out. Aki's small bed was obviously not meant for a grown man to sleep in. Gray placed the storybook back in it's proper shelf before looking back at his sleeping son.

It was amazing how much he resembled Natsu, from his wild tufts of pink hair to his big brown eyes to his cute little nose. He'd be identical to his husband had it not been for his pale skin and pouty lips that resembled Gray's far too much. Natsu claimed that whenever Aki frowned or pouted he resembled Gray so much, it was hilarious.

He smiled fondly at the thought. This kid had brought so much joy and wonder into their lives it was unimaginable thinking about how their lives would have been without Aki. Gray leaned over, petted his hair and kissed his cheek one last time before whispering softly. “Goodnight, kiddo.”

Aki stirred in his sleep and hugged his little plush of Igneel that Juvia had given him for his second birthday tighter. He mumbled a second later, “Night, Papa..”

Hearing Aki call him Papa never failed in spreading a warm feeling across his chest. He was a dad! This little kid looked up to him. That was something he still had to get used to, but he'll admit that it was one of the greatest feelings he'd ever experience.

Gray turned off the lights, closed the door and walked into the brightly lit hallway. The first thing he heard was Natsu's grumbles—most likely he was grumbling curses—along with the clatter of plates and banging of pans.

Gray smirked as he walked into their bedroom and began to get ready for bed. It had crossed his mind to go help Natsu do the dishes that way he could come cuddle with him in bed faster, but Gray thought he deserved a little punishment for nearly corrupting the mind of their five-year old.

He let out a tired yawn before he started his bedtime routine. He brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas—which were really just his boxers—and rolled sleepily into the bedsheets. He curled up and turned to face behind him where Natsu usually slept, on the right side of the bed. It felt weird not having the dragon slayer's warm body pressed up behind him. He had gotten so used to Natsu sleeping right beside him these past ten years.

Ten years. They've been married for ten years! Gray could hardly believe how fast those ten years had gone by. One minute they were at war with the Alvarez Empire, not knowing if they would live to see another day, but the next thing he knew they were dating and before Gray knew it, they were getting married at the Kardia Cathedral.

It was one of the happiest moments of his life. At first, Gray was nervous that somehow his and Natsu's relationship would somehow change after getting married, but those had just been silly worries. If anything their bond strengthen throughout these years. The first five years into their marriage nothing really changed: they went on missions together, lived together, fought together. Everything was going smoothly until Natsu brought up the idea of raising a family together. At this point in their lives all their friends had gotten married and were beginning to have kids, so it was no surprise that Natsu also wanted to start a family.

Gray, on the other hand, had never been very good with kids, so the idea of having kids made him nervous. What if he wasn't a good dad? What if the kid didn't like him? What if the kid wanted a mom instead of another dad? What if, what if, what if. All these thoughts jumbling inside his brain.

Natsu eventually soothed his fears and together decided that they were going to have a kid. But not just any kid, a kid of their own flesh and blood! They lived in a world full of magic and wonders, so there was bound to be a spell or a potion that could help them conceive a child. Turns out there was.

Porlyusica had given them a potion that would allow either Gray or Natsu to temporarily turn into a woman. They would conceive the child and after nine months, once the child was born, they would revert back to a man. The concept was simple enough, but the idea of carrying a child within him, all the while becoming a woman, it scared Gray. Luckily, Natsu didn't even bother asking Gray if he wanted to do it because he immediately volunteered himself.

Gray was stunned by how eager Natsu looked, so ready to become a woman and suffer through nine long months of pregnancy. At first, Gray just dismissed this as Natsu's impulsiveness and not thinking through things and their consequences. But as the months rolled by and Natsu endured through morning sickness, weird cravings, swollen feet, and emotional rollercoasters, Gray realized Natsu never once complained. Not once. And once their baby had been properly delivered, he understood that Natsu had been happy to undergo all the consequences that came with being pregnant because he knew at the end it would all have been worth it.

Thinking back, he felt ashamed he wanted to avoid being pregnant at all costs. Of course, now after seeing the miracle of birth and knowing the joys of being a father, he would not hesitate in taking that potion if they ever decide on having another kid.

Gray smiled to himself as he turned back to his side of the bed. He honestly wouldn't mind having another child. Aki needed a playmate whenever Natsu and him took long S-Class missions or when they simply couldn't keep up with the kid's hyper energy. It'd be good for both them and Aki. Gray decided to bring this up to Natsu sometime later and this time, he'd be happy to be the one to go through the pregnancy.

Gray's eyes slowly drooped closed as he imagined their family slowly expanding. He smiled one last time as he fell asleep.

* * *

He was awoken by the sound of the toilet flushing and loud foot steps.

Gray stirred awake and blinked his eyes drowsily. He rolled over to Natsu's side and saw that he was not there, but his usual spot was warm. He connected the dots slowly and concluded that Natsu must have gotten up to use the toilet.

His assumption was proven correct as Natsu exited the bathroom and tried to make as little noise at possible. Gray watched him for a few seconds before making his presence known. “I'm awake.”

Natsu obviously stiffened before chuckling apologetically. “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.”

He quickly walked the rest of the way to bed before crawling inside the sheets. He turned to face Gray and kissed his nose as an extra apology. The raven-haired man just yawned. “What time is it?”

“It's 4 a.m.”

Gray groaned in relief. Four more hours of sleep before Aki came barging into their room demanding breakfast. He rolled back onto his side and curled back up, trying to summon sleep to overtake him once more.

As Gray closed his eyes, he felt a warm hand slither around his waist, tugging him close to a warm broad chest. This wouldn't have bugged Gray normally—Natsu was a huge cuddler and he had gotten used to Natsu cuddling him at random times—until the hand began play with the elastic waist band of his boxers, slowly slipping his warm fingers underneath the band. Gray's eyes flew open when he heard a mischievous voice whisper in his ear, calling out his name. “Grrr-aaaa-yyy...”

He couldn't help but shiver as that warm breath fanned across his neck. Gray was trapped by the iron grip Natsu's hand had on his waist and could only turn his face to look at Natsu. “What is it, flame brain? I'm trying to sleep,” Gray whispered harshly.

The pink-haired man smirked impishly. “Wanna have sex?”

Gray's eye nearly bulged out of their eye sockets at his blunt statement. “I just said I'm trying to fall asleep!” He was trying his best to keep his voice down all the while getting his point across without yelling.

“But I'm hornyyyy,” Natsu pouted as he rolled his hips against Gray, making him feel his erection.

Gray tried to swallow down a moan that had bubbled up his throat. Feeling that hard erection press up against his ass was begin to affect him. Gray could feel himself twitch in arousal.

“Dammit, Natsu. We have four more hours before Aki wakes up and I'd rather spend them sleeping.”

That didn't seem to convince Natsu because he began to pepper his neck and shoulders with butterfly kisses and small bites. “Please? We haven't had sex in such a _lo_ _oo_ _ng_ time,” he exaggerated as his hand buried itself further into Gray's boxers and began to teasingly stroke his arousal.

Gray tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't help the blood rushing downwards, springing his cock to life. Damn Natsu for riling him up so easily! Now there was no way he could fall back to sleep. Not without taking care of his erection first.

Gray shuddered before panting out his response. “F-fine. But just a quickie, okay?”

At the response, Natsu's grin widened and he pinned his raven-haired husband onto the mattress as he settled himself between Gray's thighs.

“All right. I'm all fired up!”

“Shut up! You're going to wake up Aki.”

* * *

Aki stirred awake.

He looked around his dimly lit room, the only source of light coming from his night light on the far end of the room. His tummy hurt and it had woken him up. He tried to wait a few minutes to see if it would go away, but when it didn't he nearly felt like crying.

He didn't feel like going to the bathroom so he was lost at what could possibly be making his tummy ache. Aki decided this was something his parents could fix. They knew everything, so they would know how to make his ache go away.

With that, Aki climbed out of bed and hugged his dragon plush close to his chest. He walked barefoot to his door and tentatively creaked it open. The small boy peeked one eye from the slit of his door and was greeted by the dark, ominous looking hallway. Aki immediately shut the door and clutched his dragon closer.

After a few seconds, he raised the dragon up to his eye level and stared determinedly at it. “We have to be brave like Papa.”

That being said, Aki opened the door once more and timidly began to walk down hallway. He would close his eyes whenever he heard scary noises like creaking and groaning the closer he got to his parents' door. Those were probably the monsters hiding in the dark where Aki couldn't see them.

Simply thinking about them brought him near to tears. With tears in his eyes, he ran the last few feet of the hallway and stood in front of his parents' bedroom. He looked at his dragon plush hanging from his hand. “We did it,” Aki whispered triumphantly.

Without any hesitation or knocking, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

His parents' room was dark, but he could vaguely make out his parents' bed and their figures from the small amount of light pouring in from the window on one of the walls. There were weird movements coming from their bed and weird noises, as well. Their bed was directly in front of the door, but with the poor lighting Aki could not make out what his parents were doing under the covers. Not to mention they probably hadn't notice him yet.

He realized why he came here and quietly made his presence known.

“Papa, I can't sleep. My stomach hurts.”

At the sound of Aki's voice, both Natsu and Gray stopped dead in their tracks, or in their case fucking. They both looked at the small child standing by their doorway, dragon plush in hand looking right at them.

Gray felt his face begin to burn with shame and embarrassment at the thought of being caught in the middle of such a lewd act by their innocent little five-year old. He wanted to die from such mortification. He was eternally grateful that they decided to have sex under the covers instead of over because that saved a small portion of their dignity. Both Natsu and Gray had no idea how to respond to this predicament and simply stayed still in awkward silence.

Aki probably couldn't sense how awkward this was for his parents and pressed on. “What are you two doing?”

He tilted his head in confusion as he tried to figure out what they could be possibly doing in the middle of the night. The sheets covered the lower half of their bodies, but Aki could still tell that they were both naked and sweating. Not to mention that his dad, Natsu, was on top of his other dad, Gray.

Gray looked up at Natsu hesitantly, desperate for some sort of explanation that wouldn't involve giving their five-year old the sex talk. Natsu was staring right back at Gray, face burning a bright red just like Gray's. He could tell that Natsu didn't have an answer and was looking at Gray hoping he had an answer.

Fuck! They're both screwed.

He felt Natsu shift a little and look at Aki's direction, seemingly ready to say something. Oh God, what was this flame-brained husband of his going to say!

“Twister.”

Gray nearly punched Natsu in the face. What the fuck!

“We're playing twister.”

Gray covered his face with his hands, completely embarrassed. This had to be the worst situation he has ever been in.

Aki seemed to brighten up a little and smiled at them. “Can I play?”

“NO!” Both parents shouted simultaneously at their child. Aki didn't understand why his parents didn't want him to play with them or why they had yelled at him, so as any child would his only reaction was to start tearing up.

When he started sniffling, Natsu began to come up with some other explanation to why he couldn't 'play' with them. “Aki, don't cry. You can't play because this is the...uh...advance version of Twister. It's too hard for little kids.”

Gray smacked his forhead and groaned in distress. This conversation needed to stop right now.

Before Aki could respond, Gray decided to change the topic of the conversation. “Aki, why are you here? You're suppose to be sleeping.”

The little pinkett seemed to remember the original goal of his mission. He clutched his stomach and pouted. “My tummy hurts.”

Natsu rolled off of Gray as discreetly as possible, all the while trying to keep their private bits concealed by the covers. “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Aki shook his head. “No, it just hurts and I don't know why.”

Gray sighed. “You probably ate too much and now your stomach hurts.”

Natsu had managed to slip on his boxers and climbed off their bed. He scooped Aki into his arms. “Don't worry. I'll give you some medicine to make the ache go away and then you'll go back to sleep, okay?” Natsu smiled at the small boy despite the intensely awkward situation they had just been in.

Aki wrapped his arms around his dad and nodded.

Natsu carried Aki out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, leaving Gray alone in their bedroom. Once they left, Gray let out a mortified groan and flopped backwards onto the mattress. How embarrassing! He hoped to forget this one day and he definitely hoped Aki never remembers this moment.

* * *

_7 years later…_

“Do you have everything packed, Natsu?”

Natsu strapped on his backpack and gave Gray a thumbs up. “Yup! Packed and ready to go.”

Gray nodded and strapped on his own pack after double checking they had everything they needed for their trip. He got up and headed towards the kitchen where both their kids were eating their breakfast.

Turns out Gray and Natsu did end up having another kid, a little girl this time. She had deep blue eyes and raven-colored hair tied into a high ponytail. Right now she was sitting beside her older brother as they both ate their eggs, toast and pancakes. Gray stared from a distance at his two kids.

They had grown up so fast. It seemed like just a day ago, Haruka was learning how to crawl and now the seven-year old was learning fire-dragon slaying magic from Natsu. He still remembered the day they found out of her magic abilities. Natsu had been burping her and when she finally did burp, she spewed out flames that nearly singed his eyebrows off. But he had never seen Natsu so proud than at that moment.

Aki, on the other hand, showed his potential at being an Ice-Devil Slayer when he had gotten a cold and all he sneezed out were snowflakes and frost. Now Gray was training the twelve-year old to become the greatest ice wizard ever, apart from himself of course.

“All right, you two, we're going to be heading off now,” Gray announced as he entered the kitchen.

He pointed at Aki and gave the boy a stern look. “Make sure you take good care of your sister. Haruka, listen to your brother. He's in charge.”

Haruka pouted and stabbed her pancakes. “Why is Aki in charge? I'm old enough to take care of myself.”

At this, Aki smirked proudly and jutted his thumb at this chest. “Because I'm your cool older brother.” Haruka turned away from her brother and mumbled under her breath, “You're not cool.”

Aki heard this comment and feigned as if he had just been shot in the heart. “How cruel,” he muttered depressed as he played with his unfinished breakfast. Gray couldn't help but smile at the sibling argument.

Natsu then entered the kitchen and went behind the kids' chairs. “Alright-y! Lucy just called and said she will be here to pick you guys up in fifteen minutes. Make sure you're ready by the time she gets here, okay?”

“Okay!”

Natsu ruffled both of their hair before leaning down and kissing them on the cheek. “Behave and listen to Lucy! We'll be back in a week.”

Gray walked to where Natsu stood and bent down to also give them their goodbye kiss. “If there's any emergency, don't hesitate to call us. We'll have our mini-communication lacrima with us at all times,” Gray reassured them before kissing Aki's pale cheek and Haruka's tan cheek.

The children for the umpteenth time it seemed nodded at their parents' instructions.

“C'mon, Gray! If we don't start walking now, we're not going to make it the village in time.” Natsu was already by the door step, eagerly jumping from one foot to the other, wanting to already start this mission.

Gray sighed and gave one final look at his children before heading over to where Natsu stood.

“Bye, guys! I promise to bring you back some cool souvenirs.” Natsu waved from outside the door as Gray stood bedside him, ready to close the door. “We'll see you guys in a week,” Gray reminded them one last time.

“Sweet! Good luck!”

“Bye, otou-san! Bye, tou-chan!”

Natsu and Gray waved one last time before closing the door and heading off on their S-Class mission.

“Alright. Now that they're gone, I'm officially in charged here,” Aki smirked as he turned to his sister. Except she wasn't there anymore, she putting her dishes in the sink. She turned to look at her older brother. “I'm going to go get my stuff before Auntie Lucy comes.”

Aki pouted at missing the opportunity of getting to boss his little sister around. Well other chances would come later on. He looked down at his plate and began to eat the rest of his eggs, pancakes and toast.

“Hey, Aki?”

“What?"

“Wanna play Twister when we get to Auntie Lucy's house? I'll bring the game.”

“Sure. Sounds like fun!” Not to gloat or anything, but Aki was the all time champ when it came to Twister. His flexibility and youthful body allowed him to twist in all kinds of forms and for a longer period of time. He even beat his dads, who hated losing at any game.

Aki chuckled to himself. It's funny because supposedly they were so good at Twister they got to play the advanced version. He'd never even heard of the advanced version and he was the champ. The only time he'd ever heard of it was that one time when he was five and his parents were…

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the memory flashed in his head. He remembered groaning, sweaty naked bodies pressed against one another and the mortified looks on his parents' faces as he entered their room. Aki finally connected the dots.

He banged his fist against the table with a look of disgusted realization. “They weren't playing Twister.”

Oh God, that's gross! He'd walked in on their parents while they were getting it on. The pinkett covered his face as if that would somehow make the memory disappear. He wished he never remembered because now he'll never be able to look at Twister the same way.

Haruka came in at the moment and arced a brow in confusion. “What's wrong, Aki?”

“On second thought, let's not play Twister, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because otou-san and tou-chan are liars,” Aki muttered under his breath.

Haruka tilted her head, still lost. “Huh?”

Aki shook his head and waved her away. “Never mind. Just grab Connect4 instead.” The raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders before doing as her brother told her.

The pink-haired boy got up and began to wash their dishes before Lucy came to pick them up. She should be here any minute now. He just hoped by the end of this week he was able to forget the entire seven-year old memory.

He huffed. Stupid Twister.

 

**The End**


End file.
